


El mito de Apollo y Midnighter

by VBokthersa



Category: The Authority
Genre: El mito de Apollo y Midnighter, M/M, Mitología - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBokthersa/pseuds/VBokthersa
Summary: Ya lo dijo otro Apollo, de otro tiempo: "El amor no puede forzarse; no puedo obligarte a que me ames, así como no puedes obligarme a que deje de hacerlo"





	El mito de Apollo y Midnighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hisue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/gifts).



> Dedico este drabble a Rei More (sí, este también). Está inspirado en el mito griego de Apolo y Dafne. Está ubicado en la línea de la historia, en los años que Midnighter se separó de Apollo por la interferencia de Bendix.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ni Middy, ni Polly me pertenecen, todo es propiedad ahora de DC. Los odio.

**El mito de Apollo y Midnighter**

By V.Bokthersa

 

Apollo sobrevolaba entre aquel bosque de edificios. Observaba el lugar completamente lleno de grises espacios citadinos y edificios abandonados. Poco iluminados. Lejos de los centros nocturnos de moda. Trataba de despejar su tristeza, pero aquello no estaba funcionando muy bien. Y mientras se encontraba perdido en sus recuerdos, lo vio. Estaba ahí, escondido en un callejón oscuro. Acechando. Al notarlo, su corazón brincó, como si aquel mítico Eros resentido le hubiera lanzado nuevamente su flecha dorada.

 

De inmediato, por un impulso irracional, Apollo bajó hasta aquella sucia esquina. Midnighter desvió la atención de su presa y al percibirlo, se incorporó, con actitud defensiva. Se observaron durante unos segundos. La mirada de Midnighter iba a todos lados, menos a los ojos de Apollo. No se dijeron nada. Apollo trató de acercarse. Midnighter saltó hacia atrás. Apollo avanzó de nuevo. Midnighter guardó distancia. Apollo insistió en buscarlo. Midnighter echó a correr.

 

Se inició una persecución, una pugna entre el amor y el rechazo. Midnighter se escabullía entre aquel bosque urbano. Apollo lo seguía de cerca, sin poder resistirse a sus impulsos. Midnighter escapaba cual Dafne huyendo de la pasión desenfrenada de aquel dios. Midnighter no quería caer presa de sus encantos, eso comprometería su misión. Apollo solamente deseaba recuperar su felicidad.

 

La persecución cesó en un momento. Midnighter no tuvo otro lugar a donde huir. Apollo lo acorraló contra el piso. Lo miró a los ojos. Buscó sus labios. Midnighter no opuso resistencia. Apollo aflojó su agarre. Midnighter lo rodeó con sus brazos, sin corresponder aún el beso. Apollo creyó que podría llevarlo a casa. Midnighter activó un dispositivo criogénico sobre la espalda de su dios.

 

—No quería hacer lo que me hiciste hacer. Apollo, ya no te amo. Quiero que me dejes en paz, ¿puedes comprenderlo?, si quisiera estar contigo te habría buscado hace años. No vuelvas a buscarme.

 

Midnighter se incorporó del suelo. Sus palabras habían congelado más a Apollo que el hielo que inmovilizaba su cuerpo. Lo vio levantarse e irse, sin mirar atrás. Antes de perderlo de vista. Antes de congelarse por completo, Apollo gritó:

 

—¡El amor no puede forzarse! ¡No puedo obligarte a que me ames, pero tú tampoco puedes obligarme a que deje de hacerlo! ¡Seguiré espera...!

 

El hielo alcanzó el rostro de Apollo. Congeló su proclama de amor eterno. Lo petrificó por completo. Y Midnighter volvió a huir. Corrió hasta desaparecer nuevamente, repitiéndose que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer para mantenerlo a salvo y asegurarle un futuro digno, lejos de su propia enajenación.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen felicitaciones o reclamos, por favor dejen algún comentario, por favor~
> 
> ¡Y no olviden pasar por mi fanpage: https://www.facebook.com/V.Bokthersa/ !


End file.
